B L A C K O U T
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: It was a thunderstorm that changed everything.A thunderstorm that killed her sister.A thunderstorm that killed the electricity at school.A thunderstorm that made all the students have to wait in the gym for something to happen,and something did.TxS 1SHOT


_Another Troypay oneshot. I'll never learn to stop xD_

_**It's long. Fair warning. Try not to fall asleep, mmkay? lol jk. It's long though. So long, it should be a twoshot or threeshot instead. lol. Longest freaking oneshot ever. :P. Wow, I feel retarded. xD**_

_Another warning: character death._

_Summary: It was a thunderstorm that changed everything. A thunderstorm that killed her sister. A thunderstorm that killed the electricity at East High School. A thunderstorm that made all the students have to wait in the stinky, smelly gym for something to happen. As they waited in the dark, she was scared to death. Could he comfort her? Could the blackout bring them together? Troypay. Oneshot._

_Setting: I think you'd get it from the summary lol but East High. _

_Author's Notes and yadda yadda yadda: This does in fact follow the same plotline of both HSM1 and HSM2. It's a cold winter day and it's the wildcat's senior year._

_Also, I have no idea if there are ever thunderstorms in Albuquerque. I do know it's pretty hot there, but where I live, there's always thunderstorms in the summertime. I don't know why. Geography is not my strong point. Anyways, it's winter in this oneshot.

* * *

_

**_B L A C K O U T._**

**_S_**harpay Evans shuddered as she watched the electricity bolt of lightning flash and light up the dark gloomy sky outside. She hated lightning. It really scared her to death, but she couldn't stop watching. Maybe it'd be better if Ms. Carol Darbus would just shut the darn window. Then she wouldn't be so distracted, then maybe she'd be able to concentrate on her boring lesson about drama. Normally, it wouldn't be so boring but Darbus gave just about the same lecture everyday, and Sharpay, along everyone of her peers in the class could all practically say Darbus's daily lecture in their sleep.

"Ms. Darbus?" Gabriella Montez asked the teacher as she raised her hand from her seat in the very front row of the classroom - seemingly afraid to interrupt the teacher's speach, but this was important. Last year, since she was the new student she'd been forced to take a seat in the very back, which of course she'd hated. But this year she made just about sure she'd get a front row seat so she could pay better attention to Darbus's lecture. Heck, that girl had about fifteen pages of notes scribbled down, front and back side in such a tiny foolish handwriting, it was almost unreadable.

Sharpay had often wondered what the hell she could possibly have to write down. Darbus's lecture, like stated, covered the same points and she said just about the same thing everyday. And yet, Gabriella always had something new to write down.

_Nerd. _Sharpay thought.

"Yes Gabriella?" Ms. Darbus asked the shy brunette.

"I was wondering if you could close the window? I mean, I've noticed how sometimes students can get rather distracted by the sky in weather conditions such as present, and you wouldn't want any of the attention taken off of your wonderful lec- er, speech now would you? I just don't believe that's fair to you at all, mam."

She spoke with that (in Sharpay's opinion) annoying little nasaly voice of hers. Sharpay rolled her eyes, quite disgusted at little miss teacher's pet.

_Suck up._

Sharpay had always been Ms. Darbus's favorite, and she didn't mind being the teacher's pet last year, but then little miss sweetie-pie had come along and taken that from her. Sharpay had never minded being Darbus's pet, but now she saw how annoying it was- the way the 'pets' acted, and it was annoying and pathetic. She'd often wondered if that's what everyone had thought of_ her_ years prior.

_Yeah? Well they can suck it. I don't care._

"You make a good point, Ms. Montez." Ms. Darbus said advancing towards the window and snatching the blinds down in not exactly the gentlest manner, just at the convenient time that an angry roar of thunder rolled outside.

_It's as if the thunder is protesting against her. Insisting that she leave the blinds up. _Sharpay thought.

But Darbus didn't pay attention to the thunder's protest, and Sharpay felt her stomach do a funny flip and churn as another clap of thunder seemed to shout at her from outside.

_I hate thunder!_

She glanced around the classroom at her peers. Most of the studens were now quietly chatting amongst themselves, or tapping their fingers and pencils boredly on their desks since Ms. Darbus had closed down their latest attraction- the classroom window.

Sharpay was the only one who seemed to be nervous, and she hated herself for that. She felt like a pathetic little wimpy baby.

_Cool your jets, Sharpay. It's just a little thunderstorm, it'll pass soon. Just you wait._

But just as she was trying to convince herself of this, she saw a stream of yellow flash from outside the window like a gigantic flashlight was being shone through the window into the room. Even though the blinds were now down and closed, that lightning bolt was clearly visible.

"Looks like this storm isn't passing by anytime soon." her twin brother Ryan said leaning over to whisper to her. She scowled. It was as if he'd read her thoughts and just wanted to crush her optimist moment.

"Perfect." she mumbled sarcastically. Ryan was probably the only person who knew that her second greatest fear was thunderstorms. And he hated them to, they made him more sad and afraid, because of the memory that crossed his mind everytime a storm hit Albuquerque. No one else knew, but she had a very good reason to be afraid of them. And it was also the reason why she'd been so evil and pretty much rude to everyone for as long as anyone could remember.

Her younger sister, Olivia, or they called her Via, had died in a thunderstorm when Sharpay and Ryan were eleven. Via was nine, and she and Sharpay were like best friends...no, they were best friends. All three Evans siblings were extremely close back then, but Sharpay and Olivia were probably the closest pair of sisters in the history of the world.

So naturally, she was crushed when her sister and best friend had died on that horrible stormy day, maybe she took it the hardest in the family since she blamed herself for her sister's death. She remembered that day like it was yesterday, that dark gloomy day. The worst day of her life. A day much like this one...

* * *

**Flashback.**

_"...Twenty three, twenty four, twenty five! Ready or not, here I come!" an eleven year old Sharpay Evans called out cheerfully to her siblings, Ryan and Via. She departed from her spot on the front porch steps, where she'd been leaning with her head against the front door of their mansion. She heard giggling._

_"Wait Shar! I'm not ready!" nine year old Via squealed._

_"Sorry V! I gave you and Ry twenty five seconds, that's ten seconds more then usual. I'm coming to get you!" Sharpay shouted back to her little sister, wherever she was._

_"No!" she heard her shreik and then giggle._

_Sharpay just smirked to herself and ran off further into the lawn in search of her siblings and best friends. Her sandals made a _squish _sound everytime she took a step on the soft muddy grass._

_It was a cold day, and raining just a little. The sky was still pretty gray with thick clouds though. Not like that would bring the siblings down. A thunderstorm had just passed around twenty minutes ago. But these were in fact the best days to play Hide and Go seek outside, in Sharpay, Ryan, and Via's opinion. They'd sat in their living room and watched the sky light up with each strike of lightning in awe, each one hypnotized by it's glorious light twenty minutes before._

_"It looks like summer." Sharpay had told her mom, Cherise, who'd laughed and told her children just to be careful and to never go outside during a thunderstorm._

_Of course, the siblings had snuck out of the house the moment the storm had stopped, while their mother and father lounged in the den, reading newspapers and weather reports._

_They hadn't noticed yet._

_Sharpay circled around to the side of the house where she was sure Via had run off to since she obviously hadn't been very successful in the front lawn._

_"Viiiiiiiiiiiiii-aaaaaa! Ryyyy-aaaaaaaaaan!!" she sang. "Come out, come out wherever you aaaaaaaarrreeeeeee!"_

_She heard snickering and whispering somewhere far off to her right. Grinning and thinking 'I've got you now', she quietly and sneakily made her way over to the big tree in the side-yard - one of Via's favorite hiding places, she knew._

_"Shh Ryan." she heard her sister whisper to her brother. Resisting the urge to laugh at their failed attempt at staying silent, she quickly circled the tree and yelled "BOO!". Via screamed and Ryan gasped, both of them startled. But then all three of them started laughing._

_"Who did you see first, sissie?" Via asked her older sister whom she adored and was her idol._

_"Fraid I saw you first, squirt." Sharpay said squeezing the younger girl's arm._

_"Don't call me squirt!" _

_"Okay, I saw you first Via. Sorry sis." Sharpay answered. Via made a face beofre sighing and mumbling the words "Fine then." before giggling and running back around the side of the house to the front door, which was always the official counting spot._

_"I'm only counting to twenty!" Via announced loudly so her older siblings could hear her._

_"You sure you can count that high?" Ryan called back, but he was joking. Via only laughed and began countin- shouting out the numbers._

_"Come on Ryan! That's our cue!" Sharpay hissed to her brother, grabbing his arm and dragging him along when suddenly, both of the twins jumped as a loud clap of thunder echoed in the sky._

_"Holy spiderman! That was freaky!" Ryan said- unable to keep his voice low. Sharpay just stared up at the sky and jumped again as another clap of thunder came and rain started to pound back down on her little rosy cheeks._

_"Ready or not here I come!!" they heard Via scream- not seeming to care about the sudden change in weather._

_"Ryan let's go get Via and get inside." Sharpay said walking back to the front of the house to claim her younger sibling. She gasped when she didn't find her at the front door. No, she was probably just off looking for her and Ryan somewhere._

_"Via?!" she called out as the rain became stronger and the thunder roared again. Just then, her mom appeared at the front door as it was pulled open._

_"Thank goodness you're still both safe! I thought I told you not to go outside, get inside this instant!" Cherise Evans scolded the twins._

_"Wait we have to find V." Sharpay told her mother as she went back around the other side of the house to find the youngster. She ignored the calls of her mother, demanding that she come back and that their father, Robert would look for Via, afraid that her eleven year old daughter would get sicker since she already had kind of a cold._

_"Via?!" Sharpay shouted- trying to be heard over the angry growls and roars of thunder. She couldn't help but scream as a flash of lightning struck the sky- both startled and scaring her. Lightning fascinated her, if she was inside and safe. It reminded her of watching a fireworks show, but she knew how dangerous lightning was when you were outside with it._

_"Via?! Come on we have to go in!" Sharpay shouted as the rain became harder. She shivered in her coat as it started to hail. She looked up at a tree not far from where she stood, it's leaves and branches swayed back and forth and shook violently in the wind. Gosh, how could this all have happened so randomly and fast?_

_"Olivia! Where are you?!"_

_No answer. Sharpay kept walking until she was in the large backyard, standing in front of the pool that had been covered with a tarp for the season. She scanned the rest of the backyard in search of her sister, but had no luck._

_'Maybe she went inside by now and I just missed her.' sharpay thought. She sighed and began walking back around to the front yard, when in the side yard, she jumped and gasped as another bolt of lightning flashed. Picking up her pace and wanting to get inside as soon as possible, she almost slipped in a mud puddle, but gained composure and tried to walk as fast as she ould without falling. _

_"Sharpay!!"_

_She jerked her head back at the sound of Via's frightened voice. Her eyes fell upon the big tree and traveled south to the trunk where her sister was clinging to it. She made her way over to her sister as fast as she could without slipping._

_"Via! What are you doing over here?!" she demanded grabbing her sister's hand. It was then that she noticed she was crying._

_"I...was...looking...for...you...and...Ryan...and...then...it...got...all stormy...and...I...got...s-scared!" Via answered in a shaky voice in between sobs. Sharpay hugged her._

_"It's okay V. Come on. Mom and dad are probably scared for us to, and Ryan. But he's already inside. Let's go." she tugged gently on her hand and led them back around to the front of the house. Once they were safely on the porch steps, Olivia suddenly jerked away from Sharpay with a gasp, startling her older sister._

_"Via what is it?"_

_"I forgot my barbie!" she announced. Before SHarpay could say anything, Olivia turned sharply on her heel and trotted back down the porch steps. She carried that barbie doll with her everywhere. It wasn't that far away from the front porch- it was within eye-view. Via had left it leaning against a telephone poll in the large front yard several meters away._

_Sharpay watched horrified as Via slipped, but stood back up, regained her balance, and began running towards Barbie._

_"Via come back!" Sharpay called out- alarmed. She suddenly had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Just then there was more lightning strikes. Olivia ignored her sister, or she couldn't hear her over the storm. Either way she kept advancing towards the telephone poll where Barbie sat._

_"Via hurry! The storms getting real bad!" Sharpay shouted. She watched with dread as her sister leaned down and claimed her prized possession- one hand on the telephone poll to balance herself, just at the time that another zigzagged lightning bolt struck._

_Struck...the telephone poll. Sharpay watched in horror as bright dangerous electricity flowed across the wire at the top of the poll, once it hit the poll itself. Sharpay saw it shake and heard Via's shrill shreik of agony and pain._

_"VIA!!" Sharpay screamed not even thinking as she made a beline for her sister who was now fallen limply on the groun by the poll, just as the front door was once again thrown open, and their dad ran out._

_"Sharpay! Olivia! What is going-" he was cut off by his eldest daughter's cries of horror and fright. He gasped out suddenly as a wave of panic swept over him and he advanced towards both his daughters._

_He managed to grab sharpay around the waist just before she reached her sister who lay lifelessly on the ground- clutching her Barbie doll tightly in one hand._

_"Daddy! Let me go! Let me go!" the eleven year old shreiked. "What if she's hurt?!"_

_"Sharpay stay back!" Robert told her. in a serious and stern voice that he only used when he truly meant business. She noddes helplessly as her father put her back down on the ground._

_"Sharpay get inside and tell your mother to call an ambulance!"_

_"A-an AMBULANCE?!" Sharpay sputtered in disbelief._

_"Just do it! Hurry!"_

_Sharpay nodded and without further question, spun on her heel and ran back up to the house._

_Robert knelt down next to his youngest daughter and instantly went for her wrist to find a pulse. He cried out and jerked his hand away as he felt a shock when his hand touched Via's. Tears immediatley sprang into his eyes. He never cried either._

_"No! No! Oh god...please no! Dear god no!!"_

_Robert didn't know what to do. He couldn't touch her, she had to much electricity flowing through her tiny little body._

_Then his wife and other two children were right by his side._

_"What's going on Robert!?" Cherise demanded._

_"She's...she's...she's electrocouted, Cherise."_

_"No! My baby!" Cherise sank down on her knees next to her husband and began to cry._

_"The ambulance is on the way." Ryan muttered to afraid to do anything- even cry. He really wasn't sure what am abulance was. He just knew it was a car of some kind. For an eleven year old, he wasn't very bright. Ryan just stared at his emotional wreck of a family in shock, until his eyes fell on Via._

_"Why is she sleeping? Dad- what's electrocouted?" he asked in confusion. Robert didn't answer. Ryan looked at his twin, who's face was in her hands and she was sobbing._

_"Shar...why are you crying?! Why are mom and dad crying!? Shar!?"_

_"Ryan..." Sharpay sobbed._

_"something's Wrong. Something is terribly, terribly wrong!"_

_"...Why!? What's wrong?! How do you know Shar?!"_

_"Because!" she sobbed. "Something MUST be wrong with Via!!"_

_"WHAT!? How do you know?! What's wrong with Via?! Shar?! Mom what's wrong with Via?!"_

_But his mom didn't reply, she was to busy moaning the words "My baby!" over and over. Sharpay's shoulders shook as she cried._

_"Something's wrong Ryan!" she repeated._

_"You don't know that!! Why Shar, why do you think something's wrong with Via!?"_

_"Because!" Sharpay sobbed. "Dad _never _cries!"_

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

Sharpay felt tears spring into her eyes as she remembered that awful day. She dared herself to look at Ryan, who was looking down glumly, and she could tell that he was having the flashback to.

Sharpay remembered everything about that day. She remembered how cold the rain had felt against her cheeks, remembered how the big tree swayed in the wind.

She hated that tree. It reminded her to much of her past and Via. She'd insisted a while ago that her family had it chopped down.

She remembered the feel of her sandals and feet against the soft ground, remembered the _squish squish squish _of the mud as she walked.

Remembered the way her father and mother cried, and remembered how her own cries had been droned out by the wail of the siren as the ambulance had pulled up less then a minute after they were called.

"Sharpay?" someone asked in a soft voice on her other side. She glanced to her side and saw Troy Bolton watching her with concern in his striking blue orbs.

"What?" she asked him in a shaky voice.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry."

Sharpay sniffed and quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm fine Troy. Thanks."

He was probably one of very few people whom she didn't treat like dirt. She'd liked him a lot her whole life, but he was going out with Gabriella Montez. It had hurt her a lot at first, but she had learned to get over it at the end of last summer, remembering that she'd been through much worse emotional pain in her past. Via's death, to be presice.

Although, she had heard that just a few weeks ago, Troy and Gabriella had broken up, but she wasn't sure exactly why or what had happened.

"Are you sure? Because you don't need to be afraid of a little storm. But it's okay if you are. You can tell me if that's what's bothering you. I won't make fun. I promise." he sounded sincere. She shook her head and blinked back more tears.

"No. It's okay. I',...I'm not afraid. It's just...I was remembering the day my sister...the day she...when she...I mean..." she trailed off. She knew if she said "passed" or "died", she'd totally brake down. Six years later and she still wasn't over it. Everytime she thought of it she became an emotional wreck, and she thought about it a lot. But Troy nodded in an understanding manner.

"Oh. I guess the storm brought back memories, huh?" he asked softly. He knew about what had happened to her sister Olivia. It had made front page news. Of course, he'd only been eleven at the time and didn't read the newspaper, but his father had run the news by him since SHarpay was a classmate of his. Plus, Robert Evans was an important business man, and well known around Albuquerque, so to have his daughter be electrocouted and killed was a huge thing.

"Yeah." Sharpay murmered sadly and she looked away from him.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's in the past, I guess." she mumbled.

He nodded. He had a sudden urge to just hug and comfort her, but before he could say or do anything, Ms. Darbus told the class to pay attention and stop talking. Everyone turned their attention back to the teacher, knowing fully well that she was capable of assigning them the much dreaded 'theatrical detention' if they didn't pay attention to her- stat.

Darbus began her lecture again. Sharpay tried not to think about her sister and tried to block out the sounds of rolling thunder from ouside and just pay attention to Ms. Darbus. But halfway through the lecture, the class gasped as the lights went out. It took a few seconds for everyone to adjust to the darkness, before they all began speaking at once.

"What the hell?"

"Holy shit!"

"Who turned off the lights?"

"Who cut the power?!"

"Eww who cut the _cheese_?!"

"This is gay!"

"At least Darbus might stop her lecture and shut up!"

Most of the class laughed at that last statement. It sounded like Zeke Baylor speaking, but no one was really sure. It was to dark to see or tell.

"Everyone settle down and be quiet!!" Darbus demanded. Her roar was admittedly freakier then the roar of thunder. everyone immediatley shut up.

The class heard shuffling as Darbus reached under her desk and claimed something. Then a bright flashlight was shone around the room.

"Now, I'm not sure how or what has happened. I'm going to go next door to Mr. Bridge's room to see if he has any idea. When I come back you'd better all be-"

"Good afternoon and attention East High." Mr. Matsui- the principal's voice interrupted Darbus as it c ame over the PDA system.

"It appears the storm has caused some disadvantages for most parts of our school. A lot of the power is currently out. But do not panic, teachers you should all have your emergency flashlights or portable lamps in your desks. Please wait patiently in your classrooms until further notice. Do not leave your classroom or if you're currently in the hallway, find a classroom immediatley. We don't need any accidents in the dark. Remain calm."

"God, it's not like it's a freaking lockdown. just a power outing, big deal." Chad Danforth whispered to Troy.

"Well, if the power would go out in a high school, imagine what happened to the rest of the city. I'll bet the power is out everywhere in town." Troy told him. (**A/N: Anyone ever had the power go out at their school? I did TWICE this year. lol. We all had to stay in the classroom the first time, but the second time me and my friend made up an excuse and told the teacher we really really had to go to the bathroom, and we just spent five minutes running up and down the dark halls. FUN! lol.)**

"Woah. Crazy. I never thought of that." Chad said.

"You never think." SHarpay muttered to him. He rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see.

"This is stupid." Sharpay whispered to Ryan twenty minutes later. She'd never admit it, but she was also scared to death. Remember how I said that thunderstorms where her second worst fear ever? Well, the first one just so happens to be blackouts. she hated the dark. You never knew what was lurking about in it.

She didn't sleep with a nightlight or anything- she wasn't _that _big of a wimp, she knew every inch of her bedroom anyway. But when she pictured the whole school pitch black right now...it was a frightening thought that made her shudder.

"Attention East High students and faculty members, I have just recieved word that the East High gym is still well lit. In a few minutes we will be excusing classes and grade levels to walk down to the gym. Walk in a single file line. Teachers with their flashlights in front. Have a safe walk and please be alert of all objects. Ninth graders please head down there now. Thank you." came Mr. Matsui's voice.

"If the freshman are first, then we're probably last!" Chad complained. No one said anything.

Thirty minutes later, the principal's voice was back over the intercom finally dismissing the seniors. Everyone immediatley began chattering away as they leapt from their seats and raced for the classroom door. Ms. Darbus held up her flashlight and blocked the door.

"Single file! Behind me!" she barked. The class squirmed into a single file line.

"Um Ms. Darbus, might I say. I am just very impressed at your way of dealing with emergency. I admire the way you stay calm and follow exact orders." Gabriella said, first in line, following directly behind the teachers.

"Thank you Gabriella, now just if your peers could follow MY orders..." she mumbled.

"No talking and everyone stay straight!" she then called back to the line of students behind her.

"We're all straight. Unlike _you. _" Zeke mumbled to Darbus from behind Troy, who couldn't help but chuckle. In front of him, the person in front of him seemed to be breathing in and out deeply. He knew it was Sharpay who stood in front of him...breathing nervously, he caught a glimpse of her when Darbus shone her light around when they started lining up. Without thinking, he took her hand and walked next to her. He knew Darbus told them to walk single file, but he didn't care. He felt so bad for her..., and he really did care for her.

_This must be really hard for her_. He thought. _First her memories of her sister, and now having to deal with a blackout._

"Hey Sharpay. How are you doing?" he whispered- hoping he was qiuet enough for Darbus not to hear and yell at him to get back in line and stop talking.

She breathed out. "I'm fine Troy. Thanks." she knew it was him because she reckognized his voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, really. You don't have to be concerned. Just get back in line, okay?"

But she made no attempt to pull her hand out of his. So neither did he. He just kept right on walking next to her and holding her hand. He began rubbing small circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"No ordinary school day, huh?" he asked- trying to bring her up a little bit.

"Yeah. Pretty crazy." she answered. She felt him grip her hand tighter, and despite her mood, she couldn't help but smile slightly. Troy Bolton had such a strong effect on her...he could always make her smile no matter what. Normally, had anyone else been asking her questions and all up in her business and all "Are you sure your okay?" and blah blah blah, she would have told them that she was fine. She'd tell them to shut up and get lost.

But this was Troy Bolton. The guy she'd fallen for long ago. The only guy she'd ever not be such a bitch to, well...other then Ryan. Most of the time anyway.

"Personally, I think it's weird that they're making us go to the gym. really, there's no point." Troy whispered.

"Well, at least it's lit. Y'know?" she answered, giving his hand a small squeeze. "That's what I'm happy for. I don't like the dark."

_Oh my god. Did I just admit to him that I'm afraid of the dark!? Gosh, I am SUCH a freaking dork!_

But he didn't make fun of her or anything. She wasn't sure if that was just because of how sweet he was and he was really thinking she was an idiot, or because he truly didn't care or think it was weird that she was 'afraid' of the dark.

"Hey between you and me, I don't either." he told her. She smiled up at him but of course he didn't see it.

"...Why are you being so nice to me, Troy?" she asked him suddenly. She didn't know why she'd asked it, it really just slipped. She felt her heart right speed up- nervous to hear his answer. It could be anything from "Because I feel sorry for you" to "Because I really care." she hoped it was more so towards the second one.

The question seemed to surprise him. It took him a moment to reply.

"...What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I mean, before, you would hardly ever speak to me. But lately you have been a lot. I used to...I mean...nevermind."

"No, tell me."

"Nevermind. It's not important."

"Please?"

"You'll think it's stupid."

"No I won't."

She was about to reply, but was inerrupted at the sound of kids chattering and dim light streaming through a crack in a door. The door was pulled open all the way by Darbus and everyone filed into the gym and filled up the bleachers until the rest of the senior class, and the whole student body was in there. It was a huge gym. Some chairs had been set out to. Sharpay was relieved that she was finally seeing some light, but it took her a few minutes for her eyes to adjust. That's when she noticed that Troy was still holding her hand. He lead her up to a row of bleachers where he sat down next to her. Chad said next to him on his other side. Not once did he let go of her hand.

"So what were you going to say?" he asked her.

"Well...I mean. Before I always tried to get you to talk to me. But you hardly ever did. What changed, Troy?"

He started to say something, when Mr. Matsui interrupted. He stood in the center of the gym floor with a microphone in his hand.

"Can I have your attenion please?"

It took several seconds for the chatter to die down.

"Thank you. As you know, this is one of few rooms that is still lit in the school. Please stay patient and we will try to return you to your classrooms as soon as possible. You may speak amongst yourselves."

The second he turned of the microphone, everyone immediatley began to talk again.

"Sharpay...I don't know. It's just...I really do like you. I'm sorry if you ever thought otherwise." Troy told her, getting back to their conversation.

"Yo dude! Check out Zeke!" Chad interrupted hitting Troy on the arm to get his attention so he could see Zeke about to dump a water bottle on Darbus's head. But Troy ignored him and kept his eyes and attention on the blonde girl next to him.

"Really? You do?" she asked. He nodded. She bit her lip.

"I really like you too." she said shyly. She shrugged and looked down at their still interlaced fingers with her big almond eyes. "I mean, you've been so nice to me lately." she quickly added. "And I appreciate that. I really do. Usually I can't talk about my sister with anyone else except Ryan. Anyone that'll actually care, anyways." a tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke the last sentence. She quickly wiped it away hoping he hadn't noticed.

He had. But he didn't say anything about it- he didn't want her to feel embarrassed.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, I'm sure it's not true. there are probably tons of people who care. Maybe it just hurts them to talk about it to."

"Like who?"

"Well...a...a lot of people. You know..."

she gave him a confused and doubtful look.

"Look, I just want you to know that whenever you want to talk, I'll listen. Okay? I'm..." he swallowed. "I'm here for you Sharpay."

She smiled and she could feel her face grow warm. Troy saw her flawless cheeks turn pink. He smiled.

"You're cute when you blush, you know that?"

Her eyes widened a little at the compliment and he saw her cheeks now flash a dark orangish color.

"No I'm not." she said, trying to hold back a smile. She looked away. He squeezed her hand and gazed right at her. He was actually surprised _he'd _made her blush. Chad would probably say something rude like "Ice Queens don't blush, their faces are to cold."

"Yes you are." he said smiling at her.

Troy had always hated it when his friends called her the Ice Queen. He believe no one should be labled like that. Sure, he'd gotten a little fed up with her over the summer at Lava Springs, but he'd never deliberatley tried to be rude to her...unlike a lot of his friends, except maybe Zeke who was like, in love with her or something.

But now he couldn't believe how he'd blown her off all summer for Gabriella. Now that he thought about it...Gabriella wasn't _that _amazing. They'd broken up several weeks ago. She'd actually dumped him, something about...how she needed to focus more on her schoolwork then on having a boyfriend. He thought it was just some lame excuse because two days later, she started dating some other guy from the decathalon team.

He'd been hurt a lot at first, but got over it quickly. Gabriella wasn't _that _special, after all.

"You're just teasing me, stop it." but she couldn't help but smile the whole time she spoke.

"No. You're beautiful." he said truthfully- and admittedly, enjoying this effect he had on her.

Her cheeks now glowed a rosy bright red.

"Thanks...I guess." she giggled. "You're not so bad yourself." she shrugged. No matter how much she liked him, sharpay could never really give a proper 'thank you' without adding the 'I guess' somewhere in there. Of course, there were some exceptions and occasions.

"Hey at least I got some kind of a laugh outta you. _Finally_!" Troy exclaimed in over exaggeration.

"Oh, hush." she said and giggled again. She also could never say 'shut up' to _him_.

He just chuckled. He felt stung when she suddenly pulled her hand out of his.

"Sorry, my hand just needed oxygen." she joked as if reading his thoughts, curling and uncurling her slender fingers a few times and smiling at him as the color of her face began to return to normal. He just smiled at her.

"So how long do you think we're going to be in here?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It could be a while. But I'm not complaining." he said winking at her. "I wouldn't mind spending the rest of the week in here." he added.

"Oh really? And why's that?" she asked smirking slightly, vowing herself to try not to blush again.

"Well...because I feel I should spend more time with my good buddy Chad!" he joked.

"What about Chad?" Chad asked, butting in to the conversation since he'd hear his name mentioned.

"Nothing. just go back to talking to Jason and Zeke." Troy told him only half-joking. Chad held up his hands.

"Whatever dude."

Sharpay laughed. "Oh yeah, that's some real _bonding_." she said sarcastically. He laughed too.

"You haven't even been talking to him." she giggled.

"No, but I've been talking to you, which is even better. So that's a plus. Probably the best part of this blackout."

She felt her face grow hot again.

"Really?" she squeeked- her voice came out higher then she would have preferred. He smiled and once again did not make fun of her.

"Really."

"...So is it true then?" she asked him as she fingered the star shaped necklace she always wore. It matched with anything, most jewelry did. That's why she loved jewelry- it was the perfect finish to every outfit. And right now, she was wearing pink flowy top with a jean skirt with black leggins and strappy-sandals. A confused look crossed his face.

"Huh? Is what true?"

"About you...and Gabriella. Did you really break up? I've heard a lot of rumors."

"Well they're not rumors. It's true."

She blinked in disbelief. "You mean you really got her pregnant, left her, and she misscarried?" her fouth formed in an 'O' of shock and horror.

"What? No! _That's _a rumor. No, she dumped me for some guy on the decathalon team or something. I don't know. Whetever." he shrugged as if he really could care less, then laughed and added "Wow that's one crazy rumor. Where did you hear that one?"

She shrugged, and he could tell that she was relieved about the rumor correction.

"That's only one of the ones I've heard. But I'm glad it's not true. Hopefully none of them are. Probably not. Not after what you just told me." she said- her expression now unreadable. "But for the record, I never believed any of them in the first place." she quickly added.

"Oh really? What else have you heard?"

She shrugged again. "Stuff. Y'know."

He chuckled. "Good answer." he mumbled. She smiled.

"But yeah. Anyways, I'm quite relived that the misscarriage one isn't true...that was probably the hugest."

"Why are you relieved?" he asked.

"I couldn't like someone who got his girlfriend pregnant and then left her!" she laughed. "That's just not right. Sorry you got dumped though..."

"Whatever. Gabriella wasn't worth my time anyway. and wait a minute...you _like _me?"

Her face immediatley brightened red with embarrassment and she whirled away, mumbling "I thought we already established that."

She let go of his hand again.

Her last sentence hung in the air, Troy was at a loss for words. For some reason, he couldn't think of anything else to talk about it. Luckily though, to kill some of the awkwardness, she broke the silence, starting off by clearing her throat.

"...So...uh...what do you mean Gabriella wasn't worth your time?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. She just became kind of...clingy and boring, y'know?"

She nodded indicating that she understood. "Kinda like Zeke acts with me, even though he knows I have never expressed any interest in him and never will?" she asked. He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Sure. But Zeke's more of an overly determined dimwit with too much hope." he joked. Zeke was his friend, he would never deliberatley talk bad about him unless he was just fooling around. Sharpay grinned and chuckled.

"Well described. But you know, Zeke just isn't my type. No offence to him or anything."

This time it was Troy's turn to nod. "Oh..." and then he dared himself to ask the next question that came to mind and just popped out of his mouth. "So...what _is_ your type?" he was trying to sound as casual as possible. The question seemed to surprise her. She opened her mouth to reply, but changed her mind about whatever she was going to say, and quickly shut her mouth again. She thought for a few seconds and then answered:

"You first."

"My type?" Troy blinked.

_This is your chance Troy. Don't screw it up. _he thought to himself. He coughed. _Be smooooooooth._

"Well, I don't really have much of a type. But you know lately, I've been attracted to the _mysterious blondes_." he hinted smoothly. She shifted nervously and avoided eye contact even though he stared straight at her and she could see him with those breath taking blue eyes fixed on her from the corner of one of her own brown eyes. But she still didn't dare meet his gaze, for fear of turning redder then a newly blossomed rose in spring, and in clear vision of him.

She cleared her throar again- something she often did when she became nervous. She continued to play around with her necklace- another nervous habit of hers.

"Mysterious blondes huh? Well tough luck then. I haven't seen anyone like _that _around here." she joked- trying to sound light and casual.

It didn't come out that way.

"Really? Hm. Well, I saw one recently. She also had really gorgeous brown eyes, but not like the usual dark brown. Or even light, really. More of a soft chocolatey brown. She also had long dark eyelashes and glossy full lips. You want me to show you a picture of her?" he offered pulling out his cellphone. Her face flushed and she turned farther away from him- praying once again that he didn't notice.

"Sure sounds a lot like me. I wonder if I've got a triplet?" she joked- her voice shaking. Then she saw a quick flash of light from the corner of her eye. She snapped her eyes back to Troy, who was now messing around with his cell.

"What was that?" she asked- alarmed at the sudden flash.

"What was what?" he asked dumbly.

"That flash. It was like a camera...or...something."

He smiled. "It was." he told her casually as he held up his phone to her. She looked at the screen and frowned when she caught a side view of her own face/head displayed there, taken just now.

"Hey why'd you take a picture of me?" she asked; self-consciously.

"I asked you if you wanted to see a picture of the girl I saw with the nice features I just described."

"...Huh?"

"And you didn't answer. So I figured I'd just show you her myself, anyway." he smirked. Her cheeks went even darker- if that was even humanly possible. She didn't know what to say.

"Oh." she answered lamely. He laughed. "Yeah_, oh_." he chuckled putting his phone back in his pocket. "So, you said 'you first'. Now that I've told you, you've gotta tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"_Your type." _he smirked again.

"Don't you smirk at me." she said giving him a playful shove. "Sorry." he said with another chuckle. She sighed and leaned back slightly on the bleacher seat.

"My type huh?" she asked. "Well, looks shouldn't really matter that much should they? So I'm gonna focus more on personality." she said. He seemed taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I must have had something stuck in my ears. Did the one and only Sharpay Evans just say that looks shouldn't matter much?!" he joked. She scoffed and told him to be quiet, but giggled nonetheless.

"Fine then. If you want appearance so much I'll tell you. But first off, I won't date a jerk that doesn't have any respect for women. He's gotta be a sweetie- someone who can make me laugh and smile no matter what mood or state I'm in. Someone who's caring and a good listener... And I guess I'm a fan of the blue eyed boys." she started off slowly. "And I guess the pale-blue is okay, but striking, marble blue is the major eye-catcher for me."

"As for hair? Well, brunette guys are pretty darn cute." she smiled at him innocently. He smiled back. "You know Sharpay, if I didn't know any better. I'd say you just described a guy similiar to the likes of me."

She gasped. "Who, you?!" she tsk-tsked in fake disbelief of what he'd just said. "Naw!!" then she laughed and looked at him again- her hazel eyes shining.

"Haha yeah, you're right. What was I thinking?" he joked.

"You were actually thinking right." she mumbled suddenly becoming serious, as she looked down shyly.

"Well that's good. Because for a minute there I thought you were giving me false hope...even though you kinda...sorta...already told me you liked me." now it was he who was becoming nervous.

"...False hope?" she blinked rocking back and forth in her bleacher seat. She sucked in air and shook her head, smirking.

"Never." she answered smugly. He grinned and once again took her hand.

"You know, it's probably already obvious to you. But I guess hinting is just leading us to a lot of flirting and it'll end nowhere." he began pouring his guts out.

"Oh so we're flirting now?" she blinked. "You want it to stop?"

"No...that's not what I meant." he answered quickly, correcting himself.

"So we're _not _flirting then?"

"No. When did I say that?"

"You just said that's not what you meant."

"What? No I didn't..."

"Yeah, you did. You said "No, that's not what I meant. After I said "So we're flirting now?"

"Oh! No no no no no, I meant that's not what I meant about the _other _thing."

"About what other thing?"

"The thing you said about it stopping."

"Huh? About what stopping?"

"You know. What you just said."

"What did I just say, Troy?"

"Are you doing that on purpose?"

"Hm? Doing what on purpose?"

"Agh. Nevermind, now I'm just confused."

"Pshh. You're not the only one."

"Just listen. Please Sharpay? Just listen, okay?"

She didn't reply, she watched him inently- patiently waiting for what it was he had to say. He let out a breath.

"Okay, I'm just gonna come right out and say it." he began. "...I like you. Like, _like you, _like you. A lot. _A lot, _a lot."

"...Wow. that was a lot of lots and likes." she said quietly. He didn't answer. She figured he was waiting for her to say something else.

"...Okay. Yeah, I kinda pieced that together...somewhat. And...that's what I think of..I mean, how I feel about you to."

For some reason, she didn't feel that much nervous anymore. Maybe it's because she saw that _he _was nervous, and for some strange reason, his nerves calmed her down.

"Okayyy..." he said slowly. Neither of them said anything for a few moments.

"Okay so Shar...pay. What am I to you?" he asked cautiously. She thought for a few seconds.

"I...well, we're friends. R-right?" she replied.

_Lame answer, stupid. _she thought. But she didn't want to say something totally stupid to mess this all up. She was just barely becoming completely comfortable, and she didn't want to ruin that now.

"...Just friends?" he was surprised he had enough courage to ask her that.

"Why? Did you have something else in mind?" she asked quickly. Hopefully. Almost too quickly. Eagerly. Curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe. If you- I mean..." he trailed off and suddenly had a better idea. This conversation was going nowhere. He turned his head fully to the side to face her. The next thing he did caused Sharpay's heart skip a beat, and then suddenly beat rapidly, then slow down again, then speed up, then slow back down. Over and over again her heart rate was just all over the place. As if it had a mind of it's own that it wouldn't seem to make up.

Fireworks exploded in her brain, and she felt herself go weak. She had to grip the bleacher with both hands for support even though she was already sitting down.

Part of her had actually half expected it, but the other part of her was in fact, surprised, even though she knew because he'd admitted how much he liked her.

Even so however, for a split second she felt like she was floating on a thick puffy _pink _cloud in fantasy world. But as Troy's mouth moved over hers, and she of course kissed him back almost instantly, she was able to convice herself that it was freaking amazing, lucky reality. (Amazing for the current moment, anyway. Other parts of reality in her opinion completely sucked. Like the part in reality where her dear sister was electrocouted.)

_Don't think about that now. _Sharpay told herself. _Just focus on Troy. Remember him? Yeah, the guy you've been completely head over heels for for as long as you can remember?! The one that's finally giving you the time of day?! The one whose actually _kissing_ you right now? Remember him? Yeah, I thought so. THAT guy._

"Troy..." Sharpay murmered, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" he asked and kissed her again.

"As much as...I'm enjoying this...we're kinda...making out in...the middle of...the gym." she reminded him in between kisses, she knew they had to stop soon...there were probably several people watching them. No doubt she could hear snickers all around her. But she never wanted this to end- even _if_ her first kiss with Troy was in the middle of a smelly gym during a blackout with the whole student body as witnesses.

_The perfect romance story. _she thought sarcastically. _My grandkids will really get a kick outta this one of these days- when they ask me about the craziest thing that ever happened to me at school._

"Oh yeah." Troy answered. But he still didn't stop.

"Stop...we have...to stop." she pleaded- for some reason, wanting _him _to be the one to end it, possibly because she just couldn't bring _herself _to.

Troy didn't exactly want to be the one to break it either.

But neither of them had to be 'the one', because they both jerked away at the sound of none other then Chad shouting a horrified "DUDE!!"

"What?" Troy snapped as he whirled back around to face his friend. Chad blinked at him in disbelief.

"Why are you sucking face with the Ice bitch?!" the curly haired boy demanded impolitely. Troy glared at him.

"Shut up man. Don't call her that! You don't even know her enough to say that about her! So just leave her alone, okay?!" he snapped furiously- the anger in his voice reflecting the anger exhibited on his face.

"Troy-" Sharpay started, quite surprised at his outburst in defending _her_, but also still in somewhat of a daze as her heart rate slowly began to return to normal from kissing him. She shook her head to try to clear all the thoughts running through her mind.

"Hey woah man- sorry. Geeze." Chad said holding both his hands up as if in surrender. "I was just surprised, that's all." he added. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he then turned back to Sharpay. "Come on. Let's get out of here." he said taking her hand and standing up.

"Where are we going?" she asked- standing up beside him. He shrugged. "Away from these people." he said dryly as he began pulling her down and away from the bleachers. Ryan said something to his sister as they passed by him on the steps, but she couldn't hear him over the excited chatter among the rest of the students that filled the gym.

"Troy we're going to get caught sneaking out of here." Sharpay whisper-hissed as he lead her across the gym to the double door exit. He shook his head.

"No we won't, not if I tell whoever catches us that I had special permission from my father to let me leave." he said referring to his father Jack Bolton who was the boy's gym teacher and basketball coach of the school. Sharpay nodded but bit her lip nervously anyways as they pushed by people who had now gotten up from their seats and had decided to walk around and hang out around the gym- killing the time until they were released.

Luckily, Troy and Sharpay didn't have to lie to any of the faculty members because they were able to sneak out of there without being noticed. As soon as they were out in the hallway, it became dark and quiet. Sharpay shuddered.

"This is creepy." she commented. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist. She almost fainted at his touch.

_Keep it together. Don't lose it. _Sharpay told herself.

"Do you wanna go somewhere? We could head over to Coffee Bean...if the power's not out there, that is." Troy said as he began guiding them down the hallways, keeping alert. "Watch your step." he then mumbled.

"Wait you mean like cut school? You just want to split?" she asked him in disbelief, not that she had a problem with it, but she'd just never thought he'd be the type to ditch. He shrugged nonchalantly even though she couldn't see him.

"Yeah. It's not like there's anything better to do except hang around the gym the rest of the day, anyways." he said. "I mean, I had a feeling we'd be in there until the very end of the day."

"I thought you said you wouldn't have a problem with staying there for the rest of the week?" she teased.

"Yeah. Well, that was _before _Chad started being a dickwad." Troy chuckled. _(A/N: I got the use of the word 'dickwad' from ascii27's story High School Is Not a Disney Movie, I never read it anywhere else so I thought I should give her credit for clever use of the word. This is not my original word xD.)_

"Plus, I'd rather just spend time with you." he added shyly. She grinned to herself in the black hallway. "Okay, well what time is it?"

"I don't know, I can't see my watch." he said. They had to walk a few more steps before they reached the double doors leading to the parking lot in front of the school. Once they stepped outside, a strong gust of wind whoosed by them making Sharpay cry out in alarm. The sky was a dark gray color- nearly black. It looked more like eight o'clock PM rather then...Troy glanced breifly at his watch... 2:07.

It wasn't really raining much anymore, just a lot of wind and claps of thunder that roared somewhere far off in the distance. Sharpay felt her eyes sting with tears as memories of _that day _forced their way once again back into her mind. Troy immediatly noticed her facial expression and on-coming tears.

"Hey- are you okay?!" he had to shout to be heard over the thunder and wind. Sharpay shreiked as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and resited the urge to sob- both from fear and the awful memory.

"I...I...can we just get out of this awful weather!?" she whimpered still holding back tears. "Please Troy!" she begged. He nodded and tugged on her hand as they raced together halfway across the parking lot to his car. He opened the passenger side's door and motioned for her to get in.

"What about your car? You can't just leave it here." he reminded her as he climbed into the driver's seat and revved up the engine.

"In the shop. Tire problems. Ryan drove me to school today." she told him. He nodded. She leaned back against the seat and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand- thankful that she had not cried.

"Hey, come here." Troy said leaning across the seat and pulling her into a comforting hug- obviously noticing how shaken and upset she was. "You know Shar, it's okay to cry. You can cry if you need to." he told her, not letting go. That sentence seemed to set her off. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed into his chest.

"Oh Troy, I miss her so much!" she said- her voice muffled by both his shirt and her cries.

"I know Shar. I know you do. I don't know what I would do if something that horrible happened to Kyler." he said- reffering to his kid brother whom he loved dearly. "And i know how upset you are, I know how sad and terrible you still much feel. But...well, I'm not saying to forget about your sister completely, but Shar...it's been six years. Don't you..." he swallowed. "Don't you think that maybe it's time to move on a little?"

"I'm not ready to move on!" she insisted, still sobbing.

"But...but don't you think Via would have wanted you to? I don't think she would have wanted to see her big sister like this. She'd be happy to know how much you loved and cared for her, but she also would have still wanted you to be happy. She would not have wanted you to be so terrified of thunderstorms."

"I know I just...it was my fault she died!"

"It was not your fault. Why would you say that Shar? Huh? Why?!" Troy asked- shocked. Had she really blamed herself for her sister's death all along? Had she been blaming herself for the last six years? He clutched her tighter.

"Because it was! If I hadn't made her be 'it' when we were playing hide and seek, and if I hadn't let her go back to get her barbie doll, she'd still be alive! She'd be an alive and happy fifteen year old on earth. It's all my fault!"

"You had no idea what would happen, sharpay. It was not at all in any way shape or form your fault. Do you understand me?"

She didn't reply.

"And you know what? Right now, she's watching over you in heaven. With God right there by her side. She's looking at you this very second. And she wants you to know that she doesn't blame you, and that you shouldn't either." he knew it sounded corny- like nothing a 'jock' would say. But he knew it was true. It had to be. Of course it was true.

"...Okay. But...but I still miss her. A lot!"

"Of course you do Shar. But...it's been six years.

"Six years, sixteen years, or sixty years. I will always miss her. Always."

Her sobs had turned into soft little whimpers by now. Troy almost felt like crying himself. Seeing Sharpay like this _killed _him. He just wished he could do or say anything..._anything _to make her feel at least a little better.

"I know. I understand." he whispered- rocking her back and forth soothingly as she sniffled and hiccupped several times, and then he heard her mutter weakly : "Thank you."

"Huh? For?"

"Everything." she murmered. "But I know you probably would rather be doing something else right now- something better then sitting around listening to me cry all pitifully."

"Alright, but this is not because I have to. It's because I want to. I'd...I'd do anything for you, Sharpay. Okay? I would. I really do care a lot about you." he said stroking her wavy blonde tresses, still holding her against him.

"You're amazing." she whispered.

Maybe one day she'd be fully recovered- maybe sometime she'd learn to live with the tragedy that struck her family six years ago. Ryan still missed Via to, but he seemed to cope a lot better then she had. But she was still recovering. It was harder for her, but maybe someday she'd be more like Ryan. Maybe she'd be happier.

"So are you." Troy told her.

"...Then, can you do something for me Troy?"

"Sure. Anything, like I said. What is it?" he asked. She looked up at him. Her cheeks were streaked with black mascara, and her eyes were red rimmed and puffy.

She looked beautiful.

"Kiss me." she said.

And he did.

* * *

_A/N: Aha. I TOLD YOU IT WAS LONG!! lol. i'm sorry. Forgive forgive forgive? lol. Please review and tell me what you think. I WANT YOUR INPUT! lol. hehe._

_thanks bunches!_

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx._


End file.
